


Property of Maverick Mitchell

by pizzamozarella



Category: Top Gun (1986)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Of sorts at least, Prank Wars, seriously tho it's fluffy as hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 15:18:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20780729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pizzamozarella/pseuds/pizzamozarella
Summary: "What's so funny?" he asked, turning to face the class. One of the new recruits, Phoenix, replied between giggles:"It's on your back, sir.""What's on my back?"Or, Maverick decides to pull the classic sticky-note prank on Ice.





	Property of Maverick Mitchell

**Author's Note:**

> Maverick is a total prankster, you can't convince me otherwise  
This ship has consumed, my sou, I hope you enjoy!

It started like a regular day for Iceman. Well, mostly regular. Everything was perfectly normal until Maverick slapped him on the back and said 'good luck today', following the statement by a long kiss.

It was weird. That slap on the back, he never did that, so why start now?

Ice decided not to pay that much attention as he got ready to teach his class for today. He almost forgot about the whole thing until somewhere in the middle of his lecture, when he turned his back to the students for a split second, the room erupted into snorts and giggles.

"What's so funny?" he asked, turning to face the class. One of the new recruits, Phoenix, replied between giggles:

"It's on your back, sir."

"What's on my back?" he asked, taking off his jacket. More laughter could be heard as Ice took the slightly yellow sticky note which said 'PROPERTY OF MAVERICK MITCHELL'.

"Goddamit," he swore, folding the note and putting it in his pocket. He swore again, under his breath, and decided to move on with the lecture. "As I was saying the new MiG is-"

"Sir?" he heard. It was Phoenix again, raising her hand as if it was high school.

"Yes, lieutenant?"

"_Are_ you the property of Captain Mitchell?" she asked with a sly smile. Ice sighed, rubbing a hand over his face. He sighed as a slight rosy tint spread across his cheeks. He couldn't help the smile tugging at the corners of his lips as he said,

"Yeah. Yeah, I am. But if I hear one more question about that today, I'll kick you from my class."

The recruits laughed, and no one said anything until the end of the class. But when the lecture was over, Phoenix smiled and winked at him. He rolled his eyes, and left the room.

Maverick waiting in their office wasn't a surprise, and the shit-eating grin wasn't either.

"How was your lecture?" he asked, leaning on Ice's desk.

"Oh it was great," Ice replied, walking over to Mav and putting his hands on the brunet's hips. "They were asking a lot of questions."

Ice joined their lips together in a fierce kiss. When they broke away for air, Maverick asked,

"Were they?"

"Mhm." Ice replied, kissing Maverick again.

That day, they left the base holding hands. And the next day, when Maverick was giving a lecture, he wasn't surprised to find a note saying PROPERTY OF ICEMAN KAZANSKY stuck to his back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to leave a comment to let me know what you think!


End file.
